Лудост
by deadone1013
Summary: Сам има видения от Клетката. Дийн получава странни пристъпи.Когато Кас се появява в бункера, окървавен, преследван и не съвсем на себе си, момчетата започват надпревара с времето за да му помогнат и изглежда, че единственият им съюзник е Кралят на Ада. Но нищо не е такова, каквото изглежда в живота на братята Уинчестър.
1. Кръв

**Бележки:** И така, всички знаем, че героите не са мои, само от известно време живеят в главата ми :) Първо, благодаря на всички, които отделиха време да прочетат историите ми и на всички, които ще го направят от тук нататък! Наистина означава много за мен. Историята се развива преди последният епизод на **полу-сезон 11** , ако не сте наваксали с епизодите... **Спойлери!** Приятно четене и моля, моля кажете какво мислите!

„ _Лудостта е относителна. Тя зависи от това кой кого в коя клетка е затворил."_ — Рей Бредбъри

Кастиел пропадаше. Въпреки, че част от него, някъде дълбоко, беше сигурна, че приемника му не е помръднал и сантиметър. И все пак усещането за пропадане, като в сънищата, които имаше, докато беше човек, беше толкова истинско. Сякаш падаше надолу в дълбок и тъмен кладенец. Около себе си чуваше гласове, усещаше движение, но формите и думите бяха прекалено неясни за _изтормозеното_ му съзнание. Той се вкопчи в тази мисъл. Имаше нещо, което трябваше да си спомни, нещо, което му убягваше. Нещо не беше наред. Защо падаше, когато можеше да лети? Опита се да задържи тази мисъл, да си спомни как да използва крилата си, но не ги усещаше. За момент паниката го завладя. Опита се да отвори очи, но клепачите му бяха почти непоносимо тежки. Но дори и така виждаше далеч над себе си как светлината се отдалечава от него. Или той се отдалечаваше от нея?

 _Ще бъде много по-лесно, ако не се съпротивляваш._

Не толкова чу гласа, колкото усети намерението му. Отпусни се. Не се бори. Беше толкова изкушаващо, просто да се предаде. На какво? Бореше ли се? Защо се бореше? С какво? Нищо от това нямаше смисъл.

 _Бягай._

Каза на себе си, без да си спомня причината. Беше уморен. Някой крещеше, звукът беше непоносим, в него имаше толкова болка, такава безпомощност, безнадеждност. Кастиел искаше да запуши ушите си, за да не го чува вече. Но не усещаше ръцете си. И имаше нещо, което трябваше да си спомни. Имаше място, на което трябваше да бъде. Но не можеше да го достигне, колкото и да се опитваше. И тялото му не беше помръднало. Как тогава падаше в мрака?

Част от него, скрита някъде дълбоко, осъзна, че пропадаше не тялото, а умът му. С всяка секунда тъмнината го поглъщаше. Осъзна, че крещеше неговият собствен глас. И към него се присъединиха още милиарди гласове. Опита се да се скрие, да се защити, но вече беше твърде късно. Мракът избухна в милиони цветове, в огън и в студ и още хиляди неща, за които нямаше име. И в гняв. Толкова много гняв. И изведнъж от всички цветове остана само червеният. Навсякъде, целият му свят беше червен.

 _Кърваво червен._

* * *

 _Толкова много кръв. Толкова много кръв._

Очите му се взираха в тъмнината, вече широко отворени. Знаеше, че е буден, но не можеше да се отърси от съня. Тялото му трепереше, почти като от студ. Беше свикнал с живите сънища от Ада. Странно, че не сънуваше това, на които беше подложен в продължение на 30 дълги години. Нещата, които беше извършил, за да оцелее там се връщаха всяка нощ, за да го измъчват.

Предпочиташе да сънува Чистилището. Там всичко беше толкова просто. Убий или умри.

Но това беше нещо различно. Той стисна клепачи и се опита да си спомни съня. Очите му се бяха напълнили със сълзи, тежест притискаше гърдите му, всеки дъх, който поемаше беше мъчителен. Страхът го беше оковал, не можеше да помръдне и мускул. Студена пот беше избила по тялото му, мозъкът му отчаяно се опитваше да си върне контрола. Ноздрите му горяха от миризмата на кръв и озон, комбинацията му се стори толкова грешна и неестествена, че от нея му се догади.

Отвори отново очи и бавно се изправи в леглото. Все още разтреперан бръкна под възглавницата си и измъкна ножа на Руби. Имаше това странно усещане за нещо фундаментално грешно във въздуха, който го заобикаляше. Нещо сбъркано и нередно. Нещо, което не би трябвало да се случва.

Той тръсна глава. До тук със спането, каза си наум, нахлузи си кецовете и се запъти към кухнята да си вземе бира. Осветлението в коридора оставаше включено през нощта. По пътя внимателно открехна вратата на стаята на Сам и надникна вътре. Брат му спеше по корем на леглото, с възглавницата под гърдите си и тихо хъркаше. Завивката му беше на земята и Дийн потисна желанието да я вдигне и да го завие. Сами вече не беше на 7 години. Той затвори леко вратата и продължи към кухнята с усмивка на лицето. На сутринта щеше да измисли как да използва тази гледка, за да се пошегува с брат си. Определено щеше.

Остави ножа на плота в кухнята и погледна часовника на стената. 3:21. Отвори си бира, отпи и се намръщи. Пак проклетата миризма на кръв. Дали беше остатък от кошмара? Очите му сканираха помещението, търсещи следи, че нещо не е наред. Всичко беше на мястото си. И все пак усещането крещеше в него. Като ловец с годините Дийн се беше научил, че инстинктите му никога не грешат, когато се отнасяше до надвиснала опасност. По-добре да си сигурен, отколкото да съжаляваш.

Той остави бутилката с нежелание на плота и взе отново ножа. Първо провери входната врата, защитите работеха, печатите не бяха прекъснати. Обиколи всекидневната, всичко изглеждаше наред. Тръгна по коридора към библиотеката, мина покрай спалнята на Сам, беше тихо, мина покрай открехнатата врата на собствената си стая, зави по коридора, който преди това огледа внимателно, стиснал ножа в ръка пред себе си, навсякъде беше спокойно. Реши да провери библиотеката, преди да премине към подземния етаж, тъмницата, складовете и гаражите.

В момента, който дланта му легна на бравата, той разбра, че нещо не е наред. Беше само усещане, по гърба му полазиха ледени тръпки, тялото му се напрегна и се подготви за битка. Ръката му се плъзна по стената и намери ключа за осветлението. От шестте лампи в помещението светна само една. „Какво, по дяволите?", каза си той. Той затвори след себе си и превъртя ключа. Светлината беше слаба, но достатъчна, за да види кървавата следа по пода. Парчетата стъкло от електрическите крушки изхрущяха под краката му. Чу суха, мъчителна кашлица иззад рафтовете с книги и предпазливо пристъпи към източника на звука. Някой тихо стенеше. Който и да се е вмъкнал, каза си Дийн, копелето трябва да е в много лоша форма.

Фигурата лежеше в ъгъла в локва от кръв. _Толкова много кръв._ Когато ловецът се приближи, мъжът опита да се надигне, но не успя и се свлече обратно на земята. Беше мръсен, ризата му, някога бяла, сега беше разкъсана и подгизнала от кръв, беше бос, а стъпалата му бяха нарязани от стъклата. Панталоните му бяха разкъсани на бедрото на десния му крак и отдолу личеше дълбока рана, която обилно кървеше. Дийн коленичи до него и остави ножа на земята. Мъжът се сви уплашен, скрил лицето си с окървавена ръка и се опита да се дръпне назад, ритайки отчаяно, краката му се подхлъзнаха в кръвта на пода, но гърбът му вече беше опрял в стената. Дийн вдигна ръце пред себе си в нещо, което трябваше да бъде успокоителен жест, но мъжът потрепери и се сви още по-плътно с тих болезнен стон.

\- Хей, хей. — Дийн посегна към ръката, скрила лицето му — Всичко е наред. Нека те погледна.

Когато преодоля незначителната съпротива, сините очи на мъжа се втренчиха в него, празни и изгубени, пълни с болка. Дийн преглътна буцата, заседнала в гърлото му.

\- Кас?

Това беше грешно. Кастиел беше ангел, беше си върнал Сиянието, не трябваше да кърви така, не трябваше да изглежда толкова… уплашен?

\- Кас? Какво, по дяволите, се е случило с теб?

Кас го гледаше с празни, неразбиращи очи.

\- Всичко е наред. — Дийн бързо смъкна фланелката си и притисна с нея раната на бедрото му. — Ще се оправиш.

\- Дийн? — по лицето му за миг проблесна искрица разум.

\- Да, да, аз съм. — голямо червено петно разцъфна върху тениската, когато Дийн притисна ръката на приятеля си към раната — Дръж това, докато отида да доведа Сам, става ли?

В момента, в който се опита да се отдръпне, пръстите на Кас се впиха болезнено в китката му.

\- Не!

\- Кас, трябва да ме пуснеш.

Дийн се чудеше дали изобщо е останала кръв в тялото на Джими Новак.

Сините очи останаха втренчени в него. Стомахът му се сви болезнено, когато прочете в тях мълчалива отчаяна молба. Сякаш Кастиел не знаеше къде се намира, сякаш не познаваше нищо друго, освен него и се беше вкопчил в ръката му, като в спасителен пояс. Сякаш той беше единственото нещо, което го държеше да не потъне, да не се разпадне на парчета, да не се изгуби.

Дийн се огледа, търсейки нещо, което да използва. Телефонът на Кас лежеше на пода в локвата кръв. Той се пресегна със свободната си лява ръка и набра номера на Сам. Кръвта потече по лицето му, когато допря телефона до ухото си, но той не й обърна внимание. След няколко позвънявания чу киселия сънен глас на брат си:

\- Хмм, Кас?

\- Сами, аз съм. — той си пое дъх и продължи — Библиотеката. Бързо.

\- Дийн? — той чу скърцането на леглото, когато брат му светкавично се изправи.

\- Кас е зле. Донеси хавлиени кърпи. — той помисли за миг — И ще трябва да разбиеш вратата.

* * *

Сам внимателно затвори вратата на стаята след себе си и се обърна. Почти подскочи, когато налетя на брат си.

\- Как е той?

Сам въздъхна уморено.

\- Изгубил е много кръв. Някой сериозно го е подредил. Почистих раните, спрях кървенето, направих му няколко шева. Сега спи. Или е в безсъзнание, не знам. Но не се лекува, Дийн. Защо не се лекува?

\- Не знам.

\- Не мисля, че е съвсем на себе си. — разсъждаваше на глас Сам.

 _Кастиел поклати глава._

 _\- Молив. — гласът му беше слаб и грачещ — Хартия._

 _Сам размести книгите на нощното шкафче и извади тефтер и химикал. Пръстите на Кас трепереха, докато рисуваше символа. После му го подаде и се отпусна уморено на възглавницата._

 _\- Какво е това?- попита Сам объркано._

 _\- Защитата — Кас облиза пресъхналите си устни и затвори очи — е слаба. Почти ме разкъса… на парчета. — той преглътна сухо и продължи — Но преминах._

 _\- Искаш да го добавя към печата?_

 _Той кимна, очите му все още затворени._

 _\- Веднага. — гласът му се пречупи в нетърпелива настойчивост._

Дийн потърка замислено брадичката си с ръка.

\- Минал е през защитата, макар, че е можела да го убие? Защо не се е _обадил_?

\- Не знам. — Сам сви рамене — Видя ли нараняванията на главата му?

Дийн кимна.

\- Да. Ангелско промиване на мозъци. — промърмори.

\- Мислиш, че е работа на собствените му хора?

\- Може би. Или на Краули. И двата лагера имат мотив.

\- Той не просто е пребит, Дийн. Мисля, че е _измъчван_. Може би трябва да го заведем в болница. — добави колебливо.

\- И да им кажем какво, Сам? — изръмжа Дийн, впил поглед в окървавените си пръсти — Нашият приятел тук е ангел, но се разбунтува, за да спре Апокалипсиса и другите ангели са му пробили дупка в мозъка, защото в общи линии ангелите не са дечица с ореоли и бели роби, а големи пернати _задници_ с мания за величие?

\- Добре, схванах. — той вдигна ръце пред себе си — Искам само да помогна.

Дийн скри лицето си в шепи и затвори очи за момент. Всичко това изглеждаше някак нереално, все едно всеки момент щеше да се събуди разтреперан в леглото си. Мислите се блъскаха хаотично в ума му. Последният път, когато ангелите бяха промили мозъка на Кас, той превъртя и се опита да го убие. Кой знае какви бяха пораженията този път. Представи си как сондата пробива черепа и достига до мозъка. Потръпна. Същото, което Краули се опита да направи със Сам, когато беше обсебен. Спомни си виковете на Сам, агонията, изписана на лицето му.

\- Дийн?

Той повдигна глава и погледна брат си въпросително.

\- Защо не отидеш да се почистиш?

От начало не го разбра. После погледна ръцете си, целите в кръв. Беше изгубил фланелката си. Усети кръв по лицето си, панталоните, с които спеше бяха на големи алени петна, кецовете му бяха подгизнали. Имаше нещо толкова грешно в кръвта на Кас по пръстите му. Той се опита да ги изтрие в панталоните, но тя вече беше засъхнала.

 _Толкова много кръв._

\- Аз ще събера каквото ни е необходимо, за да призовем Краули. Все пак отнякъде трябва да започнем.

 **Бележки:** На някой да му стана интересно? Кажете какво мислите!


	2. Разум

**Бележки:** Бонус, втора глава :) Някой? Някой? Добре, ще ми простите, но 10.22 "The Prisoner"ми разби сърцето! Ще видите по-надолу защо го казвам. Извинявам се за неточности. Приятно четене!

\- Наистина, момчета? — Дийн намираше дразнещия полу-британски акцент на Краули особено неприятен. — Можехте просто да се обадите.

Демонът изобщо не изглеждаше изненадан, когато се появи в центъра на дяволския капан в тъмницата на бункера.

\- Майната ти, Краули! — изръмжа Дийн — Зарежи любезностите и започвай да пееш. Какво си направил на Кас?

\- Не съм докоснал и косъм от хубавата главица на пернатия ви домашен любимец.

\- И защо да ти вярваме? — Сам се беше подпрял на касата на вратата и го гледаше с недоверие.

\- Не съм счупил аз ангела ви, лос.

\- Ако не ти, тогава кой?

Краули кръстоса ръце и не отговори.

\- Кой? — настоя Дийн през зъби.

\- Какво ми гарантира, че като ви кажа каквото знам, няма да ми забодете нож в гърба? — той завъртя очи — Буквално.

\- Нищо. — изръмжа Дийн отново.

\- Дийн. — Сам постави внимателно ръка на рамото на брат си, после се обърна към демона — Помогни ни и ще си тръгнеш от тук мирно и тихо.

Краули хвърли изпитателен поглед първо на единия, после на другия и въздъхна. Планът и без това поначало беше да изтъргува информацията за свободата си.

\- Нищо не съм направил на Кастиел. Били са неговите хора.

\- Ангели? — Дийн стисна зъби — Ангели са направили _това_?

\- Извинявай, много бързо ли говоря? — Краули започваше да се изнервя — Кое точно не може да възприеме катеричият ти мозък? Все пак този фокус с мозъчния контрол си е техен, аз само го използвам.

\- От къде знаеш?- попита Сам.

\- Ехо, — демонът размаха ръце пред лицето му — Кралят на Ада? Не се ли радвате, че си имам птиченце на горния етаж?

\- Какво са му направили този път тези копелета? — Дийн вече кипеше от гняв.

\- Говори се, — лицето на демона потъмня — че са търсили информация за Метатрон, когато са изчерпали възможностите с… традиционния подход.

 _Традиционният подход?_ Искаше да каже, че са го пребили и нарязали, но Кас не се е пречупил. „Защото не знае къде е онзи кретен — драскач, свещени задници такива.", изкрещя Дийн наум към небесата, въпреки, че знаеше, че няма кой да го чуе.

\- Тогава някой умник ъъъм… без да иска, е объркал, така да се каже… емоционалните му настройки. — продължи демонът.

\- Ангелите нямат емоции. — Дийн примигна неразбиращо.

\- Тук грешиш, Роки. Не би трябвало да имат. Или по-точно… представи си, че в тях има копче, като това за звука на радиото в колата ти. Обикновено то е на минимум. В случая с Кас…, е да кажем, че някой е усилил звука до край.

\- Какво ще стане с него?- Дийн почти се страхуваше от отговора.

Краули стисна устни, изражението му беше почти като… състрадание, съжаление?

\- Емоциите им са притъпени с причина. Представете си колко дълго е живял, на какво е бил свидетел? И в светлината на… по-скорошните събития, какво е извършил?

Дийн затвори очи и притисна в тях стиснатите си до побеляване юмруци.

\- Сега всичко, което чувства… — демонът направи пауза, сякаш не знаеше какво да каже — Каквото и да е, той не знае как да се справи с него.

\- Какво да очакваме?- Сам винаги задаваше правилните въпроси.

\- Честно, не съм сигурен. — демонът сви рамене — Знам само, че онези от горе са изплашени от това, което са сторили с него. Казват, че когато е избягал, след него е било касапница. Ако го открият, със сигурност ще го убият.

\- Опасен ли е? — Сам попита, Дийн не можеше да мисли.

\- За себе си, да. За вас…— той отново сви рамене — не знам. Това е като човешкия еквивалент на лудостта. Никога не знаеш какво да очакваш.

\- Можеш ли да го оправиш?- Дийн виждаше всичко около себе си като в мъгла, едва чуваше гласовете на демона и на брат си.

\- Съжалявам, лос. Нищо не мога да направя. — той поклати глава — Ако питате мен, по-добре го отървете от мъките му.

\- Ти, глупав кучи…. — Сам успя да сключи ръце около брат си точно в момента, в който се опита да се нахвърли върху Краули. Демонът се сви във възможно най-отдалечената част, в която капанът му позволяваше.

\- Казах ви каквото знам. — продължи троснато — Спазих моята част от сделката.

Главата на Дийн пулсираше болезнено, сякаш някой се опитваше да изкара мозъка през очите му. Ушите му пищяха, чуваше само постоянен бял шум и милионен хор от гласове, които крещяха някак на заден план. Светът се завъртя около него.

Опомни се седнал на пода, разтревоженото лице на Сам на сантиметри от неговото.

\- Дийн? Какво ти става? — той завъртя очи към демона — Какво му има?

Устните на Краули оформиха тънка права линия и той поклати глава.

\- Не съм сигурен, но се обзалагам, че има нещо общо с неговия _ангел-хранител._

* * *

 _Кас? Знам, че ме чуваш._

Един глас се издигна по-силен от всички останали гласове. Викаше го. Кастиел се протегна към него, опитвайки се да го достигне.

 _Трябва да се събудиш, Кас._

Викаше него, можеше да го усети. Значи името му беше Кас. Той го прехвърли в ума си няколко пъти, звучеше правилно и грешно едновременно. Но все пак беше име. Той направи усилие да си спомни нещо друго. Нещо важно, нещо, което му се изплъзваше.

 _Трябва да се събудиш, разбираш ли?_

Опита се да се подчини, опита се да си спомни как да се събуди.

 _Не мога да ти помогна, ако…_

-…ако не знам какво ти е. — Дийн сключи ръце — Моля те, Кас, приятелю, трябва да се събудиш.

Той седеше на пода срещу леглото, с поглед, пълен с нескрито безпокойство. Предполагаше се, че когато човек заспи, чертите му се отпускат и лицето му трябва да е спокойно.Като изключим това, че Кас не беше човек. И това, че изобщо не трябваше да му се налага да спи. По лицето му бяха изписани тревога и напрежение, челото му беше набраздено от бръчки, а очите му се движеха бързо и хаотично под стиснатите му клепачи. Той потрепери и промърмори нещо на език, който Дийн не разбираше, но някак усети думите, интонацията. Беше като молитва, изречена в момент на силна болка, отчаяна молба за утеха и облекчение.

Мъжът в леглото беше бледо подобие на могъщия небесен войн, който Дийн Уинчестър беше срещнал преди десет години. Кожата му беше бледа, с тъмни кръгове под очите, голяма синина се простираше по лявата му буза, долната му устна беше разбита и подута, по врата му и под брадичката имаше няколко рани от порязване. Сам го беше почистил, но на места тъмната му косата беше сплъстена от засъхнала кръв. На гърдите му, малко под лявото рамо няколко капки кръв бяха избили през превръзката и се разляха по сивата памучна тениска на Дийн, с която Кас беше облечен. Напоследък го беше виждал много често пребит и окървавен, но никога нямаше да свикне с това. Гледаше го и всичко, за което можеше да мисли беше как едва не го уби преди няколко месеца.

 _\- Дийн, не искам да те нараня._

 _\- Не мисля, че това ще бъде проблем._

 _Едно бързо премерено движение и той чу как костта се пречупи под натиска на пръстите му. Сви юмрук, два удара в ребрата, усети как ръката му потъва в плътта. Кастиел не отвърна, само вдигна здравата си ръка, за да се предпази поне малко, беше по-скоро рефлекс, отколкото намерение._

 _\- Дийн._

 _Юмрукът срещна лицето му, пръстите се оцветиха в червено, Дийн го сграбчи за яката, заби коляното си в корема му и го захвърли в купчината книги с такава лекота, че сам се изненада от себе си._

 _Стой долу, Кас, мислеше си, просто стой долу. Но той не го направи. Вместо това се изправи с усилие на крака и отново каза името му._

 _\- Спри._

 _И тогава мракът се спусна пред очите му. Белегът туптеше на ръката му като барабани в редиците на войска, кръвта пулсираше във вените му, гореща, гневът кипеше в него. Цялото му същество се сведе до кървавочервена заслепяваща ярост, той усещаше, че удря, разбитите му юмруци смъдяха, когато срещаха съпротивата на кожа, мускули и кости. Белегът искаше кръв, искаше смърт и той не можеше да се бори с него. Кръвта на приятеля му беше по неговите ръце, виждаше се като през опушено стъкло, как блъска главата му в дървената маса отново и отново. Безжизненото тяло се свлече по очи в краката му, обзе го усещане за превъзходство. Той се наведе над него, сграбчи го и го обърна. Адреналинът пищеше в ушите му, когато усети в дланта си сребърното острие. Ръката му се стегна около разхлабената вратовръзка и я дръпна и за един безкраен миг той се вгледа в сините очи на Кастиел._

 _Защо не остана долу, Кас? Защо не остана долу, премина мисъл през замъгленото му съзнание._

 _Тогава усети пръстите му на китката си, чу гласа му. Устата му беше пълна с кръв, костваше му усилие да проговори._

 _\- Дийн. — едва различима на фона на тъпаните в главата му, тиха, отчаяна молба — Моля те…_

 _Острието трепереше в ръката му. Тялото му беше напрегнато, изпънато като струна. От него зависеше, живот или смърт. Не беше първият живот, който щеше да отнеме, не беше първият приятел, чиято кръв имаше по себе си, за чиято смърт беше отговорен. Белегът беше жаден, той не правеше разлика между приятел и враг, между виновен и невинен. Част от него беше благодарна, че Кас изглеждаше толкова безпомощен под него, че не се опита да се бори, че не се опита да отвърне на ударите му, защото тогава нямаше да се поколебае да го убие._

\- Хайде, Кас. — Дийн се опита да се откъсне от мрачните си мисли — Трябва да се събудиш. Трябва да ни кажеш какво се е случило.

Трябва да знам, че няма да полудееш, беше това, което не каза на глас. Защото в момента се намираме в нещо като война тук и с всички гадости, които са ми на главата не знам дали ще мога да го понеса, беше това, което премълча. Беше егоистично, но с Амара, с това, че си нямаше доверие около нея, щеше да има нужда от всяка помощ, която можеше да получи. Беше ясно, че Бог отдавна не е наоколо, защото не вярваше, че виденията на Сам изобщо идват от него, а и с Кастиел извън уравнението шансовете им не бяха много добри.

 _Той ти е приятел, коравосърдечен кучи сине!_

Да, беше егоистично, но състоянието на Кастиел изглежда му влияеше по някакъв начин. Също така, ако ангелите имаха нещо общо с това, тогава не можеха да помолят за помощ никого, докато не разберат на кого могат да имат доверие.

 _Да, все едно можеш да вярваш на Краули._

Вратата тихо изскърца и прекъсна мислите му.

\- Пуснах Краули. — каза кратко Сам, сядайки до него на пода. — Каза, че ще разпита за подробности.

Дийн кимна мълчаливо.

\- Ти добре ли си?

Щеше да каже, че всичко е наред с него. Но не го направи.

\- Главоболието ме убива. – каза вместо това.


	3. Болка

**Бележки:** Така, тази малко тъмна, има описано самонараняване до някаква степен, така че бъдете предупредени. Колкото до известната реплика на Краули, която тук е казана от друг персонаж, ами, не се сдържах! Според мен това беше страхотно написано в сериала. Както винаги, **благодаря** , че четете и коментирате :)

 _„...лудостта, това е невъзможността да съобщиш мислите си на останалите. Сякаш си в чужда страна — виждаш всичко, разбираш какво става около теб, но си неспособен да се изразиш, да поискаш да ти помогнат, защото не знаеш езика, на който говорят."_

 _Пауло Коелю_

Дийн се олюля и ръката му потърси упора в стената, постоянният бръмчащ звук в главата му се усили непоносимо и той затвори очи, за да го пропъди. Остана така за миг, докато интензитета на усещането намаля в границите на… _нормалното?_ Той почти се усмихна на себе си и на мисълта колко бързо беше приел това положение за нормално. Вече два дни Кас лежеше в онази стая в безсъзнание и Дийн беше свикнал със странните пристъпи, които получаваше от тогава. Гласовете в ума му... _обикновено?_ бяха в поносими граници, които ги правеха по-скоро неудобство, от колкото заплаха. Но имаше и такива моменти, в които светът избухваше пред очите му в ярка светлина и крещящи един върху друг гласове, имаше убийствено главоболие и всичко се въртеше. Всичко това наистина притесняваше Сам, още повече, че през цялото време нямаше вест от Краули.

Слабата светлина идваща от кухнята го изненада, беше сигурен, че никой друг, освен него не е станал. Беше рано, едва минаваше 5:00 часа, но се надяваше, че брат му приготвя закуска. Мисълта за палачинки с ягодов конфитюр и много сироп напълни устата му със слюнка. Прекрачи прага, мислейки си как Сам разбива яйца в голямата зелена пластмасова купа, можеше да го види в ума си, по пижама, с рошава коса и следи от сън в очите. Обичаше тези сутрини, когато всичко друго сякаш оставаше на заден план, оставаш само аромата на кафе, закуска и най-близкото нещо до собствен дом, което със Сами бяха имали някога.

Вместо това на бледата светлина на нощната лампа видя Кастиел. Той стоеше с лице към него и се взираше неразбиращо в ръцете си. Все още носеше сивата фланелка на Дийн с петно от кръв на лявото рамо, сивите му спортни панталони и беше бос. Дийн неволно си спомни нарязаните му стъпала от нощта, в която го беше намерил в библиотеката. Повика го, но той не му обърна внимание. Повика го отново, този път по-високо. Тревогата се сви в стомаха му и започна да се надига в него. Догади му се. Кас държеше малкият нож за плодове, а от китката на лявата му ръка кръвта капеше на пода.

Дийн направи няколко несигурни крачки към него и отново го повика. Тогава другият мъж вдигна глава и го погледна. В погледа му все още се четеше неразбиране, объркване.

\- Здравей, Кас. – гласът на ловеца трепна едва забележимо – Станал си.

Той протегна внимателно ръка към него.

\- Искаш ли да ми дадеш ножа?

За миг напрежението във въздуха се покачи толкова, че го правеше труден за дишане. Дийн не го биваше в тези неща, искаше му се Сам да беше тук, той щеше да знае какво да направи. Синият поглед се премести от него върху острието, след това върху раната, която кървеше, проследи пътя на капките кръв, падащи на пода. След това бавно се върна на фокус и се съсредоточи върху зелените очи на Дийн. Кас бавно поклати глава.

\- Аз… не.

\- Добре. — ловецът преглътна нервно и продължи – А да ми кажеш какво става?

Кас отвори уста, сякаш щеше да каже нещо, но не го направи, вместо това само стоеше и го гледаше с изгубено изражение. Гледаше през него, осъзна Дийн и космите по врата му настръхнаха от празнотата в очите на приятеля му. Няколко дълги секунди просто стоеше там и го гледаше, без да знае как да се справи с положението.

\- Виж, Кас, – той облиза пресъхналите си устни – трябва да говориш с мен, нали? Разбираш ли?

\- Да, Дийн.

\- Добре, добре. Знаеш ли къде си?

\- В бункера, при теб и Сам? – думите бяха изречени колебливо, с въпросителна интонация, сякаш търсещи потвърждение.

\- Добре. – Дийн кимна.

Какъв трябваше да е следващият му въпрос? Не знаеше колко дълго Кас ще бъде в състояние да му отговаря смислено, затова трябваше да изкопчи колкото се може повече информация.

 _Питай го как е, идиот._

Почти чу гласът на Боби в главата си. Но това беше лоша идея. Въпросите трябваше да са кратки и конкретни, ако искаше да научи нещо. Така, мисли, мисли, каза сам на себе си. Така. Хвърли бърз поглед на ножа в ръката му, пръстите се бяха стегнали около малката дръжка до побеляване.

\- Кас, знаеш ли какво не е наред с теб? – попита.

\- Аз... – той се поколеба, мъчейки се да подбере правилните думи – Всичко е прекалено… шумно.

\- Добре, разбирам. – Не, помисли си, не разбирам и дума от това. – Знаеш ли как да оправим нещата?

Бавно, като на забавен кадър острието се плъзна по бледата кожа, оставяйки сълзяща червена следа. Капка кръв се търкулна надолу по китката му и се смеси с останалите на пода. След нея още една. И още една. Очите на Кастиел за момент се избистриха, погледът му се върна на фокус.

\- Болката помага. – отвърна той.

\- Какво искаш да кажеш? – Дийн, че чувстваше така, сякаш всеки момент щеше да повърне.

\- Нещо не е наред. – Кас сякаш изобщо не го чу, просто продължи да говори – Всички крещят и всичко е толкова цветно и шумно, че не мога да мисля. И усещам... не, чувствам толкова много. Толкова много емоции, те... те ме разкъсват... отвътре. – думите излизаха от устата му бързо и задъхано – И… и ми е студено, гладен съм, самотен съм и съм уплашен, и ядосан и… и… вината… аз... – той поклати глава – не мога...

Още едно движение на ножа и още капки кръв по пода. Дийн го гледаше като в транс, не можеше да помръдне, не можеше да проговори. Искаше да се пресегне и да го спре, но тялото му не го слушаше, ръцете му не искаха да се подчинят и просто стояха отпуснати отстрани, свити в юмруци.

\- Физическата болка изглежда по някакъв начин притъпява всичко останало – продължаваше да говори Кас – и за няколко минути съм почти на себе си. Забелязах го, когато Сам шиеше раната ми. Но през повечето време съм толкова объркан... Не усещам Сиянието си, знам, че е в мен, но не мога да го достигна и това ме плаши до смърт. Аз… не знам как го правите...

\- К… Кое? – беше единствената дума, която с мъка успя да сглоби и да изрече.

\- Толкова много гняв, през цялото време… И страх. Как се справяте с това? Имам чувството, че нещо е притиснало гърдите ми и ми пречи да дишам. И искам да крещя. И искам да... искам да плача, но не мога. И усещам всичко, целият свят _крещи_ в главата ми, милиони души молят за помощ, а аз не мога... не мога да им помогна...

Още капки кръв на пода, Дийн го гледаше вцепенен. Гласовете бръмчаха в главата му, светлината от нощната лампа му се виждаше толкова ярка, че му се искаше да затвори очи. Светът около него бавно се превръщаше във въртележка, докато задъханите думи на приятеля му едва преминаваха през плътната пелена бял шум в мозъка му.

\- И ръцете ми са целите в кръв. Всичко, което извърших... От къде изобщо да започна... да искам прошка? Превърнах се в чудовище. Толкова много невинни... Не мога да живея с това, аз... не заслужавам да живея след всичкото страдание, което причиних.

 _Не, не, не, не._

Последните думи му подействаха като шамар през лицето, като кофа ледена вода, блъснаха се в замръзналото му съзнание и го измъкнаха грубо от вцепенението.

\- Не, не. Кас, Кас, погледни ме! – той щракна с пръсти няколко пъти пред лицето му, докато празният поглед не се втренчи отново в него.- Така. Добре. Ще... ще измислим нещо, чу ли ме? Ще оправим това.

\- Ти не разбираш...

\- Не, не разбирам, Кас. _Не разбирам._ Но трябва да се бориш. Не можеше просто да хванеш влака за Страната на чудесата, човече. Не можеш. – Дийн усети как гневът го завладява, вече изобщо не го интересуваше какво говори – Не можеш да оставиш всичко в моите ръце. Сами има видения, ти полудяваш, аз не мога да се боря с Тъмнината сам.

\- Съжалявам, Дийн.

\- Не, Кас. Не! – гласът му се беше извисил вече с няколко тона, беше сигурен, че Сам ще го чуе, но не му пукаше – Ще се стегнеш и ще ми дадеш проклетия нож! Приключих със стъпването на пръсти, около Сам, около теб, около всички.

\- Не мога...

\- _Дай ми проклетия нож, Кас! Това е заповед! Това го можеш, нали? Да следваш заповеди?_ \- Кастиел кимна колебливо _— Да?_ _ **Тогава ми дай проклетия нож!-**_ вече крещеше, чуваше как гласът му отеква във високото помещение, за миг си представи как Сам скача стреснат от леглото и грабва оръжие.

Собственият му пулс барабанеше в ушите му, главата му пулсираше болезнено, очите му смъдяха, сърцето му се опитваше да изхвръкне от гръдния му кош. Видя като на повредена кинолента как ножът се изплъзна от ръката на приятеля му и издрънча на пода. Кас го гледаше с празни, изгубени очи, сякаш всеки момент щеше да се разпадне.

 _Ти, егоистичен, студен, коравосърдечен кучи син!_

\- Дийн?

Сам стоеше зад него с пистолет в ръка, по пижама, с разрошена от съня коса и неразбиращо изражение. Погледът му премина от Кас на брат му и после обратно.

\- Какво се е случило?

Дийн се опита да преглътне буцата, заседнала в гърлото му. Не успя.

\- Кас е буден. – каза кратко, полагайки усилие да овладее треперенето на гласа си. – Превържи го. – добави през рамо, докато излизаше през вратата.

Дийн връхлетя в стаята и затръшна вратата след себе си. Цялото му тяло се тресеше от притока на адреналин. Сетивата му крещяха. С треперещи пръсти той пъхна слушалките в ушите си и усили звука докрай. Музиката изпълни света му и той се отпусна на леглото по гръб, с ръце под главата си. Затвори очи и се опита да се успокои. Какво по дяволите не беше наред с него? Защо се държеше по този начин с _единственото същество_ , което можеше да нарече приятел? Цялата ситуация можеше да се развие по съвсем различен начин, сега го виждаше ясно. Но преди малко, когато празните сини очи на Кас се взираха в него, когато кръвта му капеше по пода... Нещо сякаш се пречупи в него. Гледаше го толкова изгубен и безпомощен, а единственото, което усещаше в себе си беше гняв. Беше ядосан на него, че беше позволил някой да го пречупи до такава степен, макар, че беше наясно, че вината не е негова. Беше ядосан на себе си, защото не можеше да направи нищо по въпроса. Пък и цялото това нещо със споделянето на чувства беше в компетенцията на Сам. Дийн Уинчестър се справяше с нещата с гняв и отричане. Това му беше нещо като запазена марка. Това беше единственият начин, който знаеше.

\- Моля те, моля те, моля те... – прошепна, без да е сигурен на кого се моли и защо.

 **Бележки:** На финала исках да обясня поне малко защо Дийн е такъв гадняр. Сигурно има по-добър начин да се напише всичко, но...толкова мога :) Кажете какво мислите!


	4. Съмнения

**Бележки** : Започвам с благодарности. Благодаря! И приятно четене!

Докато затваряше входната врата и възстановяваше защитата, Сам не можа да не се запита дали не беше лудост да пуска Краули да се разхожда свободно в бункера. Но изглежда не бяха им останали други възможности. Дийн беше излязъл преди два часа с претекста, че трябва да попълни запасите от храна и амуниции, но Сам смяташе, че просто има нужда от чист въздух. Опита се да спори с него, да му каже, че не е добра идея да излиза сам и още повече да шофира, при положение, че не знаеше кога може да получи следващия пристъп. Но споренето с брат му никога не даваше резултат. Той винаги правеше каквото си е наумил, без значение от последиците.

Поне раните на Кас заздравяваха добре, помисли си, това все пак беше нещо. Но същото не можеше да се каже за психическото му състояние. Не беше казал и дума, докато Сам му сменяше превръзките. Искаше да го попита за раните по китката му и какво се беше случило тази сутрин с Дийн, но не го направи. От тогава той просто седеше на един стол във всекидневната с измъчено изражение, увит в одеяло, въпреки, че температурата в бункера беше близо 25 градуса. Единственото нещо, на което реагира, беше обаждането от Краули. Когато Сам затвори телефона, той го погледна разтревожено, но отново не каза нищо.

Демонът направи няколко театрални крачки из помещението.

\- Страхотно местенце си имате, лос. – каза.

\- Да, относно това… – Сам плъзна ръка по ангелското острие на масата пред него – Ако опиташ нещо…

\- Да, да, ще ме убиеш, знам. – той присви очи, когато погледът му попадна на ангела – Как се чувстваш, Кас?

Кастиел само го погледна изпод вежди и изръмжа нещо на език, който Сам не разпозна.

\- Докачлив е. – Краули се ухили и отново се огледа наоколо. – Да поговорим по работа. Къде е брат ти?

\- Не е тук.- отвърна кратко Сам.

\- Предлагам да му се обадиш тогава.

\- Ще се справим и без него.- поклати глава.

\- Добре, - той сви рамене - но това, което ще ви кажа го засяга пряко.

\- Просто говори, Краули.- Младият Уинчестър започваше да губи търпение.

\- Добре, добре. Всички знаем историята. Ангел среща момче, измъква го от Ада, бла - бла и така нататък. И затова душата на Дийн е _белязана_ от Сиянието на нашият Кас тук, което създава един вид връзка между двамата, за съжаление не от забавния вид.

\- Наясно сме с това. – гласът на Кастиел беше слаб и отпаднал.

\- Да, тук започва интересната част. Обикновено връзката е еднопосочна, но при сегашното… положение съзнанието на Кас се опитва да се справи с прекалено много информация и я използва като отдушник. Но това е много повече, от колкото човек може да понесе.

\- Какво означава това?- Сам се надяваше, че не го е разбрал правилно.

\- С две думи, ако продължава така, Кастиел ще _изпържи_ мозъка на брат ти.

Сам затвори очи и се опита да помисли. Думите на демона имаха смисъл, пристъпите бяха започнали в нощта, в която откриха ангела в библиотеката. Той пое дълбоко въздух.

\- Добре, това ли е? Нищо ли не може да се направи?

По лицето на демона пробягна сянка.

\- Краули! – настоя Сам – Кажи ми.

\- Има едно нещо, което мога да опитам, но… – той замълча.

\- Но какво?

\- Може да ме убие. – довърши вместо него Кас.

* * *

Малкият крайпътен магазин беше почти празен. Дийн отбеляза наум броя на изходите на влизане, хвърли бърз поглед на касиера и двамата клиенти и се зае да напълни пазарската кошница. Така, пакет от шест бири в метални кутии. Замисли се за момент, после грабна още един от хладилната витрина. Мина покрай щанда с твърд алкохол, поколеба се, но се въздържа. Не беше сигурен как алкохолът ще повлияе на пристъпите му. Щеше да се справи и само с бира. Следваща спирка - пай.

Чу звънчето на входната врата и погледна внимателно през рамо. Двама мъже в делови костюми влязоха и се огледаха наоколо. Единият забеляза Дийн и привлече вниманието на другия с едва забележим жест.

* * *

\- Дийн, вдигни! Обаждам се за трети път. Краули е тук, опитваме се да оправим нещата с Кас. Когато чуеш това задължително ми се обади.

Сам затвори телефона, въздъхна и се подпря на затворената врата на тъмницата. От вътре се чуваха изтерзаните викове на Кастиел. Когато Краули беше казал, че ще бъде неприятно, е, това беше наистина омаловажаване на ситуацията. Беше против още от самото начало, но решението не беше негово и без това.

 _\- Кас, сигурен ли си? Можем да измислим нещо друго._

 _\- Сам. – гласът на Кас трепереше – Знаеш ли кое е най лошото, когато губиш разсъдъка си? Не е болката, не са и гласовете. Най лошото е, че го осъзнавам. Знам, че малко по малко полудявам и знам, че не мога да направя нищо, за да го спра._

 _Ловецът наведе глава. През ума му несъзнателно преминаха спомените от времето, когато Луцифер крещеше в ума му. Когато не беше сигурен кое е реално и кое не. Когато разбираше, че нещо не е наред с него, но не можеше да намери точните думи, за да го изрече на глас. Знаеше какво е чувството да не вярваш на собствените си сетива, какво означава реалността да се размива до такава степен, че да се съмняваш практически във всичко. И най-вече да осъзнаваш, че разумът ти се изплъзва и ти си безсилен да го спреш. И въпреки всичко, което Кастиел беше извършил, в този момент той беше този, който му спаси живота, като пое спомените от Клетката в собственото си съзнание и освободи Сам от лудостта. Затова сега му дължеше това._

 _Една малка част от Сам всъщност се страхуваше, че виденията, които имаше напоследък отново ще го побъркат. Думите на Дявола, че никога не се е измъквал от Ада, че все още е с него в Клетката, че целият свят е една лъжа, перфектното мъчение, изплуваха в съзнанието му след всяко видение. Искаше му се да вярва с цялото си същество, че мъчителните образи са отговор на молитвите му към Бога, а не просто още един начин, по който Луцифер крещи в ума му. Поне веднъж му се искаше да бъде оръжие в ръцете на доброто, а не чудовището, момчето с демонската кръв, човекът, който разруши света, мечът на Луцифер. Поне веднъж му се искаше да направи правилното нещо, воден от правилните подбуди._

 _Последната мисъл го върна към реалността. Не можа да не се запита дали да остави Кас в ръцете на Краля на Ада беше правилното нещо. Но животът на брат му беше поставен на карта. И въпреки, че Кастиел не го изрече гласно, беше сигурен, че мотивите му са същите._

 _\- Какво смяташ да правиш с него? – попита колебливо Сам._

 _\- Каквото е необходимо, лос. Ако не ти понася си свободен да излезеш навън. – отвърна му Краули, без да се обръща и продължи да връзва ръцете на Кас с ремъците за стола.- Така стегнато ли е?_

 _Кастиел кимна._

 _\- Добре.- отвърна демонът – Така трябва да бъде._

 _Сам можеше да се закълне, че в един момент в очите му проблесна любопитно пламъче, а по устните му премина призрак на извратена усмивка. Все едно демонът почти се забавляваше при мисълта за това, което трябваше да бъде направено. Той отново се поколеба, дали постъпваше правилно? Дали да остави Кас в ръцете на доскорошният му враг беше най-разумното нещо? Със сигурност не беше. Но за сега нямаше други варианти._

От друга страна беше благодарен, че брат му не е тук. Не беше сигурен, дали можеше да понесе това, което Краули правеше с Кас. Имаше нещо много грешно в това демон, бил той и Краля на Ада, да кара един ангел да крещи _по този начин_. Сам прехапа долната си устна до кръв, за да потисне желанието да влезе вътре и да го накара да спре. Опита се да се успокои и да измисли основателна причина брат му да не вдига телефона, която не включваше задължително неприятности.

* * *

В момента, в който излезе през вратата на магазина Дийн Уинчестър беше наясно, че е нагазил до шия в неприятности. Двамата костюмари от преди малко стояха пред него, заедно с дребна червенокоса жена. Ангели. Преценяващият му поглед на бързо се разходи наоколо. Единият мъж беше доста едър, висок и мускулест, с обръсната глава и свирепо изражение. Огромната му ръка стискаше ангелско острие. Другият беше по-нисък, но добре сложен, с русолява къса коса, стъклени сиви очи, които гледаха човека надменно и тънки бледи устни. Той също държеше острие. Паркингът беше пуст, само три автомобила, заедно с неговият. Не се виждаха други хора наоколо. Той претегли шансовете си и резултатът не му хареса. Ако тези двамата го нападнеха заедно, тогава щеше да е наистина прецакан.

Жената пристъпи напред. Беше малко по-ниска от Дийн, слабичка с големи зелени очи и кръгло безизразно лице. Тя също носеше делови костюм с панталон и ниски равни обувки. Пръстите на ловеца се стегнаха около дръжката на ножа на Руби, който беше скрил под хартиената торба с покупки, докато беше още в магазина.

\- Дийн Уинчестър. – каза хладно тя.

\- Почитатели?- ухили се ловецът с възможно най-чаровната си усмивка – Къде да ви се подпиша?

\- Къде е Кастиел?- продължи тя, сякаш Дийн изобщо не беше проговорил.

\- Не съм го виждал.- повдигна рамене – Защо? Неприятности ли има?

\- Това не е истина. – беше твърдение, не въпрос.

\- Да, казано от един от вас, наистина ме засегнахте, въпреки, че…

\- _Кажи ни къде е Кастиел и няма да те нараним_.- прекъсна го жената.

Двамата мъже вдигнаха оръжията и запристъпваха към него, единият от ляво, другият от дясно. Дийн хвърли покупките на страни, като мислено се помоли паят му да не се смачка и от своя страна вдигна ножа и се подготви за неравната битка.

\- Да ви видя, тогава. – ангелите обикаляха в кръг около него, но не нападаха. – Кой е пръв? А? Хълк? Или Капитан Америка?

\- Хора. – жената звучеше някак глухо и от далеч - Защо трябва да правите всичко по най-трудния…

Последните думи се изгубиха сред какофонията на милиони крещящи гласове. Болката избухна в главата му, ножът се изплъзна от треперещите му пръсти. Светлината на следобедното слънце му се стори прекалено ярка, дори през стиснатите му клепачи. Ушите му пищяха, имаше чувството, че някой пробива дупка в черепа му с отвертка и се опитва да източи през нея мозъка му, който преди това е разбъркал с голяма лъжица. Краката му го подведоха и той се свлече на колене на земята, притискайки главата си с ръце. Всичко беше прекалено ярко, прекалено шумно. Замъгленото му съзнание си спомни думите на Кас.

 _Всички крещят и всичко е толкова цветно и шумно, че не мога да мисля._

Кръвта пулсираше болезнено в слепоочията му, гласовете се извисиха до смразяващи писъци. Тогава със затворените си очи той видя гротескното ухилено лице на Краули. Или нещо, което беше и не беше Краули едновременно. Това е истинското му лице, някак си разбра Дийн и чистото зло в черните му очи, събрало горящите пламъци на Ада изпрати паниката на вълни във вцепененото му тяло. Миризмата на сяра изпълни ноздрите му и стомахът му се сви болезнено. Опита се да избяга, да се отдръпне, но не можа да помръдне и мускул. Гласът на демона се издигна, по-силен от всички останали. Повтаряше едно и също.

 _DARBS DARBS DARBS DARBS DARBS DARBS DARBS DARBS DARBS DARBS_

И Дийн го разбра, знаеше какво означава. _"Подчини се!"_ Също така знаеше, че е грешно. Знаеше, че трябва да се бори.

 **Бележки:** _DARBS (_ dar-bess ) - obey

Както винаги, ще се радвам да науча какво мислите :)


	5. Решения и последствия

**Бележки:** Благодаря на всички, които четете и коментирате :) Ето и **краят** на историята. Приятно четене!

\- Можеш да се върнеш с нас в Рая. – думите едва достигаха до замъгленото съзнание на Дийн Уинчестър – Можеше да си дойдеш у дома.

Ръката на Сам се стегна още повече около кръста му, държейки го изправен. Той се бореше с всички сили да не припадне. Светлината вече не беше толкова ярка, но все още очите го боляха, когато ги държеше отворени. Опита се да осмисли това, което дребната червенокоса жена говореше на Кас. Да се върне в Рая? Там, където само преди дни едва не беше изгубил живота си? Отново? Той стисна зъби и потисна желанието да удари нещо. С мъка извърна глава, за да види реакцията на приятеля си. Не, че се нуждаеше от потвърждение, все пак беше сигурен, че той дори не би обмислил подобно предложение. Нали?

\- Нямаш представа какво е горе. – продължи тя – След смъртта на Хана нещата станаха наистина зле. Ангелите, които те плениха и измъчваха бяха отцепници. Но те са мъртви сега, беше раздадено правосъдие.

\- Бях принуден да отнема живота на трима от братята ни по възможно най-жестокия начин.- гласът на Кастиел беше натежал от мъка и гняв – Това ли наричаш правосъдие?

\- Моля те, Кастиел! Ти можеш да ни помогнеш да изградим Рая отново. Можеш да ни поведеш.

 _Не съм лидер._

\- Аз не съм лидер. – Кас поклати глава.

\- Но това е твоят дом. Ние сме твоето семейство.

Дийн потръпна, впил поглед в лицето на приятеля си. Видя колебанието в невъзможно сините му очи и това го уплаши. Семейство. Това е, което Кас искаше най-силно. Да бъде част от нещо, да се впише. От момента, в който се беше разбунтувал срещу Рая, от момента, в който беше дръзнал да скъса на парчета страниците на Божествения план и да избере свободната воля и всичко, което тя можеше да му донесе, от момента, в който беше останал сам и бездомен в буквалния и в преносния смисъл на израза. Вината се надигна в него, горчива, смеси се с металният вкус на кръв в устата му и той с мъка се опита да я преглътне.

\- Моля те, Кастиел. Всичко може да бъде простено.

 _Колко пъти? Колко пъти ще искате от него да ви спасява задниците? Колко пъти ще залага живота си за вас? И когато си промените мнението ще го преследвате като диво животно и ще го удряте и режете, и ще му пробивате дупки в главата и ще му промивате мозъка?_

\- Ние ще те последваме, всички ще последват _теб._

Кастиел мълчеше. Лицето му беше като издялано от камък - събрани вежди, плътни устни, стиснати в права линия. Вътре в очите му в мека синя светлина се къпеха хилядолетия, звезди се раждаха и умираха, континенти се разделяха, издигаха се и потъваха, малка сива рибка пълзеше по корем на пуст каменист бряг, хиляди души молеха за утеха. Той се колебаеше. Това беше истината, колебаеше се. Част от него искаше да повярва, че този път всичко ще бъде различно, че има шанс да постъпи правилно, да поправи грешките от миналото и последствията от тях. Искаше му се да си мисли, че дори и Баща му да ги беше напуснал преди много време, все още имаше надежда за него и семейството му. Но думата „семейство" звучеше толкова грешно в ума му, изречена за небесните създания. Наричаше ги братя и сестри. Но не ги усещаше като такива. Най-близкото нещо до брат, което някога беше имал, беше Габриел. И иронията беше в това, че той беше избрал да напусне дома си и да живее сред Бащините си творения много отдавна. Беше избрал да умре, защитавайки него и тези творения от Бащиният си план и от гнева на Падналия си брат. Габриел, архангелът, един от Първородните синове беше олицетворение на свободната воля. Кастиел почти се усмихна при тази мисъл. Брат му му липсваше.

 _По дяволите, Кас! Не го мислиш сериозно, нали? Тези пернати задници дори не са близо до това, което означава семейството! Не можеш отново да се върнеш при тях. След всичко, което ти причиниха._

Чуваше мислите на Дийн, не, че имаше намерение, но те бяха толкова _шумни._

 _Кажи нещо, идиот такъв! Кажи му, че има дом при теб и Сам и винаги ще го има. Кажи му, че има семейство и това не са тези клоуни. Кажи му, че съжаляваш, задето беше такова студено коравосърдечно копеле, задето го изрита от бункера, за дето се обаждаш само когато имаш нужда от нещо. Кажи му, че съжаляваш задето едва не го уби и би дал всичко, за да върнеш времето назад и оправиш нещата. Кажи му, че двамата със Сами са единственото, което ти е останало в този откачен свят. По дяволите, кажи_ _ **нещо**_ _!_

\- Кас… – това беше единственото, което успя да изрече на глас.

Кастиел бавно поклати глава.

\- Не. – каза кратко, сините му очи заключени в зелените ириси на червенокосата жена.

\- Отказваш ни? – попита тя, в гласа и заедно с изумлението имаше обидени нотки – Заради тези… _смъртни?_

Кастиел кимна.

\- Вървете си с мир. Не искам да се бия с вас. – отвърна кротко - Повече никой не бива да губи живота си заради това.

\- Правиш грешка, Кастиел. – каза бавно тя – Все още принадлежиш на Рая.

\- Не. _Принадлежа на себе си_.

Ангелите не казаха нищо повече. Просто си тръгнаха. Дийн не вярваше на очите си. Мислеше си, че ще трябва да си пробият път с юмруци. Не, че беше в състояние да се бие. Главоболието го убиваше. Нищо ново, помисли си. Опита се да се изправи малко, за да не тежи на брат си, но краката го подведоха за пореден път и той се отпусна, примирил се засега с това положение. Тримата гледаха за известно време отдалечаващият се автомобил. Сам проговори пръв.

\- Добре ли си? Направиха ли ти нещо?

\- Не са ме докоснали с пръст. – изпъшка – Ако не беше проклетия пристъп, щях да съм се справил с тях.

\- Сигурен съм. – усмихна се брат му.

Кастиел все още стоеше със замислено изражение и поглед, впит някъде отвъд хоризонта.

\- Ъм, Кас?- Дийн не беше сигурен какво да каже.

\- Добре съм. – отговори ангелът на незададеният му въпрос.

\- Това е… ммм, какво се случи?

\- Ще ти разказвам, когато се приберем.- каза Сам.

Кас се обърна и го огледа с присвити очи, главата леко наклонена на една страна. Дийн почти се усмихна. Ето го и ангелският поглед, помисли си. Приятелят му допря до челото му пръстите на дясната си ръка и той усети внезапен прилив на топлина. Главоболието изчезна съвсем, погледът му се проясни.

\- Няма трайни увреждания. Състоянието ти е задоволително, като се има предвид… – той не довърши.

\- Да, относно това… Сигурен ли си, че вече си добре?

\- Напълно съм възстановен. – отвърна Кас с равен тон. – Не си спомням много от последните дни, въпреки това.

\- Радвам се, че отново си с нас. - е, това прозвуча почти... добре.

\- Което на езика на Дийн Уинчестър означава _„Оценявам приятелството ни и това, че остана."-_ ухили се Сам. – А, и също „ _Извинявай, че бях такъв задник_."

\- Млъквай, Сам.

* * *

Уличката беше пуста и слабо осветена. Кастиел стоеше сам под уличната лампа. Мислите му се върнаха назад към изминалите дни. Не си спомняше много, но и малкото спомени, до които достигаше съзнанието му бяха крайно обезпокоителни. Тези, които някога наричаше семейство го бяха предали за пореден път. Вече трябваше да е свикнал с това. Но не беше. В него все още съществуваше ирационалната надежда, че в Рая един ден ще има мир, че ще се превърне в това, за което е бил създаден – убежище за семейството му и душите на праведните. Не беше сигурен от колко време Баща му отсъстваше и колко време преди да разбере това бе следвал заповеди с мисълта, че това е Божията воля, колко време беше живял с фалшивото чувство за сигурност, за убеденост в собствените си мотиви… Тези дни понякога му липсваха по някакъв странен, почти извратен начин. Тогава всичко беше много по-просто. Знаеше обаче, че не беше правилно. Събитията от изминалите дни за пореден път също така му бяха доказали, че не е сгрешил, като е поверил доверието си на братята Уинчестър. Сега те бяха неговото семейство, реши Кастиел и той щеше да направи всичко по силите си, за да изплати дълга си към тях.

\- Здравей, _Кас._

Гласът прекъсна мислите му. Мазният подигравателен тон, с който демонът произнасяше името му не му харесваше.

\- Каули. – отвърна сухо.

\- Виждам, че се чувстваш добре.

Демонът направи няколко крачки около него и го огледа. Изглежда това, което видя някак го забавляваше. Кас наклони леко глава на една страна и присви очи в недоумение.

\- Благодарност ли очакваш?

\- Нее.– Краули продължаваше да се усмихва. - Е, може би малко.

\- Какво искаш, Краули?

\- Нищо. Просто наглеждам инвестициите си.

\- Аз не съм твоя… инвестиция.

\- Даам, това не е съвсем вярно, Кас.

\- Ако очакваш да получиш нещо в замяна на това, което направи, няма да стане.

\- Аз съм Краля на Ада. Аз не очаквам _. Аз изисквам._

\- Махай се, Краули. Нямам нищо за теб.

\- Още не. Но ще ме държиш в течение на нещата, които братята Уинчестър са намислили.

\- И защо ще го правя?

\- Защото аз така казвам.

Лицето на Кастиел потъмня като буреносен облак, раменете му се изправиха, тялото му се напрегна и се издължи. Сини пламъци проблеснаха в очите му, той протегна ръка към демона с дланта напред и тя засия в мека бяла светлина. Зад него на фасадата на близката сграда се виждаше сянката на огромни черни крила.

\- За последен път, Краули, махай се!

\- Или какво?

\- Или ще те _унищожа_.- гласът му прогърмя в пустата улица, карайки прозорците да потреперят.

\- Да, можеш да опиташ. Но не можеш да ме нараниш, Кас.

Кастиел усети Сиянието в себе си, насочи го, съсредоточи го в малко кълбо светлина в дланта си и го отблъсна.

Но нищо не се случи. Той притисна отново. Нищо.

\- Какво има, Кас? Изтощиха ти се батериите ли? – демонът го гледаше с насмешка.

\- Аз… не разбирам… – Кастиел гледаше ръцете си учудено.

\- Какво да ти кажа, научих някои номера от Наоми. Сега, когато се изяснихме, да преминем към деловата част.

\- Какво си направил?

\- Един съвет от мен, никога не давай на демон да ти бърка в главата. – тъй като Кас не отговори, той продължи – Ще ми докладваш какво правят онези малки невестулки и няма да си спомняш нищо от разговорите ни. – усмивката му се разтегна още по-широко - Сега си _моят_ ангел-хранител.

Краули изчезна така внезапно, както се беше появил.

Уличката беше пуста и слабо осветена. Кастиел стоеше сам под уличната лампа и чакаше. Мислите му се върнаха назад към изминалите дни. Не си спомняше много, но и малкото спомени, до които достигаше съзнанието му бяха крайно обезпокоителни. И също така… Завладя го усещането за дежа-ву. Имаше нещо, което му убягваше, някъде по границата на разума му, но не можеше да го достигне. _Имаше нещо, което трябваше да си спомни._

 **Бележки: Благодаря отново. Ще се радвам да науча какво мислите!**


End file.
